Running with The Wolves
by Lolita The Gothic
Summary: Bella with venom in her veins, at the mercy of the Wolf Pack must accept the life she was "spared" to lead. A vampire in La Push is never a good idea. Post New Moon. OOC Bella/WolfPack (Mature Content and explicit language)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **A random plot I had stuck on my mind, and I just had to get it out of my system. It _might_ be a story I pursue in the future but for now here is a taste. Let me know what you guys think!

Enjoy!

* * *

**All Characters of Twilight respectfully belong to ********Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

"I came here as a favor to Victoria." Laurent's ruby red eyes shimmered, bright and wild. He slowly circled me, in the dry dead clearing.

Each word uttered from his mouth like a soft prayer, his voice deep and languid as it carried through the wind. The words were nothing but menacing, as they sunk into my ears. They shook me with a shiver to my spine, and an impossible sweat through this cool weather.

"I suppose" he paused to gulp. "that it is good I found you first."

He stopped his slow predatory dance. His eyes never wavered in their intensity. They swallowed me, suffocated me, their red depth caused me to forget to even breath.

"You see Victoria wished to make your death extremely …. Slow ….. and agonizing." He reached his hand out as if he was persuading me that he meant no harm.

He was everything but harmless. The proof was there, as he licked his lips and began to take small and careful steps towards me. My instincts, for once working in my favor, urged me to match each step he took forward with a step back.

"But I can be merciful. I can give you a quick death. I did not take much attention to how appealing your blood was before. Now, sadly for you, it is all I can think about."

My human frailty caused me to foolishly blink. And just like that, Laurent was mere inches away from my face. I froze as he brought his hands up to cup my cheeks tenderly. His eyes pinned me. And until now I just realized that I couldn't even speak. Gone was my voice. Paralyzed was my body.

"The Cullens left you. You are suffering. I can see. I will end it all for you. I will be kind and relieve you anguish."

He brought his face to the curve of my neck. His lips skimmed feathery light over the dominant pulse. He kissed my neck, over the vein. Like a lover's caress. I shivered violently.

"It will be over soon." He breathed over my skin. His icy breath blew through my hair, dancing across my back.

Laurent tipped my head over, my eyes fluttered shut as I felt and heard his growl reverberate on my neck, his sharp teeth pushed into my soft skin. It sliced me so easily, as I felt his mouth press on me and drink my blood.

I faintly felt a burn where his mouth was draining my blood. But the burn kept vanishing the more he drank from me. My knees weakened, I can feel my energy slipping. Laurent wrapped his arm around me, holding me to him, not pausing as my blood slipped from my body and into his mouth, right down his throat.

Suddenly, he stopped. And the burn that was relieved with every pull he took from me started to increase. It was agonizing, and I wished he wouldn't stop so that this burn would be dulled. Yet I knew it will eventually kill me, but really what do I have to live for anymore?

While my head was fuzzy and cloudy from the blood loss and the burn on my throat, I suddenly became aware, if so faintly, that there was a chorus of growling behind us.

Laurent ripped his mouth from my jugular as a gasp slipped through his lips. And then he dropped me hard on the flat, soggy, mush floor.

My eyelids couldn't open. But I heard large bodies jump over me and growl loudly, padding the clearing, like giant paws. I can see the shadows pass my closed eyelids.

Then nothing mattered, as that small and annoying burn on my neck became a hot, scorching, blaze that began to accelerate in its magmatic flare. I couldn't hold it in as a blood-curdling scream passed my lips and my body began to thrash wildly.

"Bella!" an all too familiar voice called to me. _Jacob!_

"Oh my god! Sam ….. _SAM!_ What's happening to her?" Jake asked.

"She has vampire venom in her system, Jacob." Answered a deep, rough voice.

"How do we get it out?!" Poor Jacob, he was panicking. I can just imagine him running his hands through his hair and clutching his scalp.

"We cant. She is going through the change. We have to put her out of her misery."

"What?" he gasped. I barely heard it over my shrieking yells. "No Sam … just no! We will not _kill_ her. This is Bella! .. just …just .. think of Charlie! ... think of what it will do to him!" Jake screamed exasperated and desperate.

"She is dead to him either way, Jacob." The deep voice, _Sam_, grunted.

"Please …. don't … kill me." I tried to utter. But god knows if Jake heard, as it was muffled with the cries of my pain.

My screaming didn't stop, the burn didn't recede, if anything, it kept increasing more and more and more. It was unbearable. But at that point, tired was my voice from all the howling, crying, and yelling. I felt like I was burning for a long time. And in my red haze of pain, I knew one thing for certain.

I was becoming a vampire.


	2. Good Behavior

Pardon any mistakes. I revise my own chapters.

* * *

******All Characters of Twilight respectfully belong to ********Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

**Bella**

"What did we agree on, Bella?" Sam barked angrily. Making no effort to suppress his rapidly growing irritation.

I felt my anger roar ramped through me as I stood, arms crossed and facing away from three very extremely angry, upset, and annoyed pair of dark eyes. I huffed at the ludicrousness of the situation. I would have thought immortality would have a sense of liberating freedom when I first wished and desired this life. Clearly _that_ notion was swept under the rug, along with any sense of autonomy in my new life.

I was _finally_ a vampire. I should be ironically grateful to my _sire_, Laurent, but he is dead. The wolves made sure of that.

With reluctance and trepidation, I was left alive to have the venom change me. An agonizing process that took almost five days to its completion, with half of my blood drained and even a smaller amount of venom. It was like hell's inferno oozing in my veins.

I cursed like a fucking sailor on that joyous ride. As the watch over me was rotated every 6 hours, and whoever sat next to me, I made sure they got an earful of my new lax freestyle cursing.

When I awoke to this new life, the Quileute men, whom I assumed were part of Jacob's recent avoidance and bad behavior, surrounded me. I was momentarily mesmerized upon taking in their beauty and near to perfection physique with my new eyes, but when I drew my very first breath, the foul, musky, wet and heavy smell that assaulted my nostrils and flared my senses catapulted me further away from them. Away from wherever I must have been laid during my change, and across the opposite side of the small, and awfully claustrophobic room.

The lesser, more basic and unruly, side of me wanted to attack, attack, attack, kill, kill, kill; it sensed danger and wanted to destroy. And I probably would have pounced had Jacob and Sam not rushed forward to the front and in my clear crystal view.

I was still crouched, slumped and in the corner, but my growling subsided and replaced with shocked when my eyes fell on Jacob. In all his high definition, in vampire vision glory. My right and reason returned, pushing beneath the hungry fiend that bubbled for blood.

When they all saw me subdued, and more responsive than feral, I was then taken outside, via the closest window, deep in the forest. My sanity returned fully, and the mysterious stench of rotten musk was replaced with the rain-covered greenery of the forest.

And in that moment all secrets were revealed.

Werewolves! Who would have thought? But then I had to mentally chastise myself. In a world where vampires existed, there were sure to be other creatures that lurked.

I almost felt bad that I was first introduced to the legend of the _cold ones_ by way of Quileute legend, who were the ancestors of wolves, but then, it did seem irrelevant during that time to the revelation I was embarking upon.

Sam, who introduced himself as the leader and pack Alpha, explained to me the legends, the wolf gene in the tribe, and retold the story of the colds ones, and of course, the treaty since I am by proxy involved. Naturally I demanded to witness some sort of proof of the so-called _wolf gene_, earning the shock of my life.

Jacob volunteered to show me and striped bare all the way to the boxers he wore. Honestly, I might be able to blush no more but the embarrassment I exuded was palpable and it was something from my humanity I was grateful to still have.

And then his boxers came off ….

The horse cock on that boy was fucking _insane_! But before I could even protest him to cover his massive shame, he exploded into a giant, monstrosity of a wolf, bigger than a stallion, or a grizzly.

Whatever doubt I had flew out the window. I gazed into the cherry russet wolf before me, and I called Jacob's name to the furry being and he responded by nodding his head.

I still felt the threat of his form, and remained a safe distance, for both our sake. His stink helped plenty. Jacob phased back and explained to me that he started the phasing process when Laurent arrived here, surprisingly a few weeks back. Right around the time he told me he was ill, but he didn't know it to be the wolf gene.

From what he explained is that every time a new vampire arrived near the reservation, a new Quileute member phased and join the pack. Sam was the very first to phase; hence he was the Alpha and leader, later made into tribe chief. Followed by Paul and Jared's phasing, when James and his coven crossed my path, I tried to push the bitterness those memories invoked and tried to focus only on the facts, which my brain amazingly and clearly absorbed.

Quil phased immediately during my change, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for being the reason for that, and it didn't help the issue that since I am currently within the reservation grounds, which no "blood sucking leech" as Paul contributed, was meant to cross, Embry was also in the process to phase as well. As if I didn't feel like shit already.

Upon learning this and knowing my _kind_ wasn't welcomed here, I assumed I would have to be crossing out and away from treaty line as soon as my change was complete.

'_Dead wrong!'_ As Jared ironically expressed.

To my bemusement, I was to _remain_ within La Push, and heavily under the pack's supervision, indefinitely or until further notice. Sam, grudgingly wanted to off me, but Jacob was so close to butting heads with his Alpha to spare my life. And I was reluctantly pardoned the mercy kill, and by severe and dire consequences was transported across treaty lines.

As much as I wanted to hate the wolves, every one of them, even to add that I was genetically infused within my nature to loath them, I couldn't bring myself to do so. I learned that the tribe elders were still adamant of having me eradicated. But Sam begged them otherwise. Billy Black, the last person I expected, whom I learned was part of the tribe council elders, surprisingly vouched for me as well, probably with pity for my case and sympathy for Charlie, who was heavily favored among the elders.

And so I came to be in this current situation.

I was concealed from the world, in this tiny little dank cottage near the treaty borderline, in the heart of the forest, a safe distance away from any humans, and consistently watched by the wolf pack; Jacob included, who had _no_ right to converse with me since I learned of his secret when, and only when, I was meant to be his natural enemy.

I felt emotionally wounded, unequivocally hurt, deeply offended and betrayed. He promised he would never leave me behind. Never abandon me like _they_ did, like _he_ abandoned me.

But Jacob did. As a vampire my emotions intensified. The old me would have probably forgave him immediately, but the vampire side encouraged on holding out a little longer and making him suffer a little.

I was grateful he managed to persuade Sam to be on my defense, and for that I would not insult him, attack him, or even bite him. But it didn't mean I was going to speak to him any time soon.

Even when he was looking at me with such hurt and remorse in his eyes, I didn't look to him directly, but I could see perfectly well in my flawless peripheral vision to confirm. In fact I went to a great deal to not meet any of their gazes directly. I could sense them on me and they were always filled with so much hate for what I had become. I already hated myself enough, so their disdain crushed me.

"What did we agree on, Bella?" Sam grunted angrily at me again, with more intended force.

I rolled my eyes but still answered him. I had enough respect now for him to not be a total bitch. "I don't leave the cottage unless I need to hunt." I spoke monotonously

"And?" he pushed.

"And only at night." I sighed.

"And?" I rolled my eyes again, trying not to lash out, and instead mustered some form of civility. I was after all under _probation_, if I had to call it anything.

"With one of the pack." I answered in defeat. Shoulders slumping by the weight of his authority, and suffocating smell in the small dank, one room cottage.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Last time I checked I was of legal and, well beyond, mature age.

Granted I am a newborn vampire, and would have to be predictably crazed. But for the life of me, I am in control! That was a wonder in itself, as I was time and time again made aware by ….. by .. _them_, the ones who left me behind, that newborns are constantly thirsty and uncontrollable. I wasn't neither this nor that.

I couldn't be sure this state would last, and I haven't crossed a human to very well confirm my bloodlust was in check. The wolves' scent served as a buffer, which assaulted my hunting slightly in the scent department, but also managed to mask and hider any of my detection of faraway smells. So I only had to relay on my hearing to spot my prey. My first hunt took considerably and agonizingly long. Not that I had any ideas on the average hunting duration. I was still overwhelmed by having every single element in me and around me to be acutely hyper and aware. Like a never ending trip of HD-LSD.

I was, unofficially, deemed unfit to be among humans until I was controlled properly, and furthermore, my newborn red eyes are a subject of concern. So as long as my diet remained animal-based for the color of my eyes to transition to gold, I was not to be left alone. _Ever_. And I didn't even know when my vividly red eyes would become the golden color of heavily influenced animal diet.

"You don't have to be so stubborn, Bells. We are on your side here." Jacob spoke. I can detect the worry in his tone, even if I avoided looking at him.

"Not me." Paul snorted. _What a cocksucker!_ But I learned from day one that Paul had the shortest fuse, and in so, phased the fastest due to his temper. And after our third time on my very _first_ day clashing with him with every snide comment and condescending sneers, I labeled him as a lost cause and tried to ignore his very existence. Sam was pleased with my handling the situation, but in me doing so, it made Paul look like a complete jackass to the pack. The newborn on her very first day had more sense of control than the veteran wolf of a year and a few months.

"Bella, if you wanted to hunt all you have to do is ask one of use. Must you make it hard?" Sam voiced, he was at his wits end with me. Like a petulant child, that was told time and time again not to touch the hot stove, but still did it out of sheer rebellious stubbornness. Yeah, Sam acted like the parent part very well. The other pack members were big children, all of them. He was more of a papa wolf than Alpha wolf.

I sank to the floor, crossing my legs under me, picking at a nonexistent lint from my oversized shirt, courtesy of one Jacob Black. "I wasn't going out to hunt, Sam. I have been in this horrible cottage for nearly a week now! It's suffocating." I confessed. And if I sounded like a whiny little brat, then so be it.

"I know." I can hear the tired defeat in his voice. "But you must understand, we can't risk it. You are very much controlled, and that's great. But we have no reference of how predictable or unpredictable newborns can be. We just can't risk having you run about with no clue on what could trigger you off."

"That's so prejudice of you, Sam. I have been nothing but the model of perfect control since I awoke to this new life!" I growled, punching in the weak, termite abused, floorboard. "All I ask is for some form of leniency. Fuck! I earned it!" I propped my knees up and tucked my legs between them.

Sam sigh. "Did you forget that Charlie is out there looking for you? You left your truck by the edge of the road, only for him to assume you wandered into the forest _again_! We cant have you walking about the town or the rez for you might be seen, and you can't very well go into the forest because it's that time of season where hikers are practically lettering the woods." I can hear the shuffling of his bare soles scarping roughly on the floor, and winced with how rugged their skin sounded skidding, like a sharp pick on metal, deafening my super sensitive ears.

I punched the floor on my other side, causing a few pieces of splintered wood to jut upwards. I grabbed a half inch piece, that looked like a fat tooth-pick, and examined it with uninterested care. "What about at night then?" I offered. "I am not asking to go alone, Sam. I am just asking to leave the confines of this repellent prison more often, and not just to hunt. Can't you consider it like a reward for my good behavior?" Great. Now he was like my warden. I was bargaining with my warden.

He sighed again, while I focused on slowly crushing the chunk of wood into a fine sudsy powder. Seconds passed, seconds of total silence. I can almost hear the proverbial _tick tock_ of an imaginary clock, right before my request would surely get declined, or maybe not …..

"I suppose that seems reasonable enough to oblige, yes, fine. We can do that. I am on patrol tonight. You can _accompany_ me while I do my rounds." He conceded.

"What?!" Paul growled.

"Take it outside, Paul." Sam barked. No doubt he used his Alpha command on Paul. Because without another protest Paul ran out of the cottage, probably in phased form by now.

I hugged my knees, and tried to suppress my squeals of delight. Instead I just kept my head down, and tried to play for nonchalant but I was full out celebrating with elation on the inside.

"I'll meet you outside the cottage at sundown. I'll come to you in wolf form, so no funny business, Bella. Lets get through this and perhaps we can come to some sort of comprise to better suit your situation." He grunted with authority and strictness in his deep voice, as I heard the contact of nails on skin, scratching. No doubt the back of his neck. A gesture of awkwardness. Jake did it too.

"Okey, See you at sundown." I spoke carefully. He huffed as his shuffling feet approached the door to the cottage. "Sam" I called out to him, hugging my legs even tighter.

"Yeah?" He answered, curious, weary and somewhat rough with lethargy.

"Thank you." I spoke softly.

He chuckled, tired from the long days work. "You can thank me when I got enough sleep in me to appreciate it better." And then he and Jake left, letting the door hit the frame with a clatter.

I heard Sam speak to Jacob outside the cottage. "Do a few last rounds with Jared, while I get some shut eye. We switch in a few hours."

Jacob answered in his usual "Sure sure." Then I heard both sets of feet part in opposite directions.

Perhaps life on the rez won't be all that bad.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is kind of like an extended Prologue to better explain Bella's situation. The next chapter will be the official start of the story.

Don't forget to review! I _must_ know if this is any good or if I am just fooling myself into thinking this story has any potential. So your opinion counts!


End file.
